A Love In An Other Time
by Kathy.Phantomness.M.Leader.39
Summary: Sinead brings a girl from twenty years in time to their time to help Amy find a boyfriend. Rosalie needs to go back home and that what she does but with Dan, Natalie, Sinead, Amy and Ian with her. When her brother Jayson says to her that their parents are worried sick about her she goes to her father's office with Amy and Ian behind her. What will happen?


**A Love In An Other Time**

**Me: Hey! Well you must thank me I uploaded three stories today! Just messing with you guys, well I will need Chris again.**

**Chris: Hello and... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Me: Um... my birthday was on 2nd, September but thanks! Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Chris: Why you don't tell Ian or Amy to do it?**

**Me: Because I like to embarrass you!**

**Chris: Ok... Kathy doesn't own the 39 clues, the time machine or anything else!**

**Me: I own only the plot, Jayson and Rosalie. On with the story now, go, GO!**

**Chris: Hey Go Diego Go is on TV!**

**Me: Oh no! RUN!**

Sinead's POV

They said that I couldn't do it but I did it! I traveled in time like 20 years latter it was amazing! I found something really helpful with, as I call, the Amy Problem. So I brought it, no sorry, I brought her to the present time. When the others came she was sleeping at the sofa.

"Sinead who is her?" they all said together to me while pointing to the girl who lay down on the sofa. But they asked a bit loud because she became from sleepy awake in a matter of seconds. All the mouths dropped, mine too, if she was my daughter no word would tell her beauty! SHE WAS STUNNING!

Amy's POV

We didn't want to wake her up, but we did just that. When she was fully awake I wouldn't help it to notice how beautiful she was! She was like 13 years old, with flawless olive tone skin, reddish hair, like mine, down to her waist. She was beautiful but when she opened her eyes, their color was perfect dark amber with some gold pieces, stunning!

"Where am I? Sinead when you came to my time, you kidnapped me, what is the meaning to all this?" the girl asked. When she talked she had a sweet British accent.

"Sorry but I needed you here and if I just told you that you would say no."

"Sinead what have you done?" we all exclaimed.

"Let me explain Sinead, please." the girl said. Her voice was a melody for real!

"Ok explain."

"Well you as you see I am not from your time. I came from like 20 years from now. My name is Rosalie and Sinead took me from my mansion at London and my brother, mother and father will kill me if I don't go back NOW!"

"We can take you back. But my time machine can take only 6 people."

"Oh I will go with you!" my brother said.

"Hm, this will be fun I will go too!" Natalie was coming oh joy!

"Hey Ian will you go with us?"

"Daniel I don't think that my brother..."

"Um ok Dan, I am in!"

"What do you say sister san?"

"Oh ok I will come!" This would be bad!

When we stepped our foot out of the machine we were in frond of an amazing mansion. I looked at the garden and saw a little boy, like 10 years old, and he was really handsome. He came closer and then I saw him more clearly, his skin was like Rosalie's olive tone, with black silk hair and bright jade green eyes. I was sure that those kids were familiar

Rosalie's POV

Jayson, my little brat of a brother, came closer and started yelling to me.

"Rosy! Are you crazy? You left just like that! Our parents searched all London for you! Dad went to the Lucian building at Paris to look for you and came this morning! Where were you?"

"Jayson calm down I will go to dad's office to find them and I will explain to you latter." and with that I told the others to follow me and we went in the mansion. Time to face my parents.

We were in frond of my father's door. I wasn't afraid, a girl with a family like that I have shouldn't be afraid, what was wrong with me? I fought Vespers all around the globe and I was afraid to face my parents? No I wasn't!

"Rosalie, are you ok?" Amy asked. Dan and Natalie stayed with Sinead at the lab and I almost forgot that Ian and Amy were behind me.

"Yes Rosalie, are you ok?"

"Um, I guess that I am afraid guys. Oh for the love of Madeline and Luke I am afraid to face my parents! I am a little chicken."

"Um you said "the love of Madeline and Luke"?"

"Yes I did Amy."

"Why?"

"Well, my father is a Lucian and my mother a Madrigal, the heads of the branches to be exact so I say both."

"What's your full name Rosalie?"

"You will learn soon."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the door burst open and reviled my parents. Their beautiful jade and amber eyes were red and puffy of tears. Their black and reddish hair was a mess. When the saw me two huge smiles creped into their faces. They scooped me into a tight hug that I turned purple. But I knew my dad and he would ask me the usual question.

"Well..." that was dad he was calm at first but then he was anything except from calm. "ROSALIE MADELINE KABRA CAHILL WHERE BLOODY WAS YOU?"

"Dad, calm down ok?" I looked at Ian and Amy "we have guests."

"Oh my... they are us? Sweetheart why?" oh my mom so sweet and cute. She almost never shouted at me.

"What do you mean?" Ian and Amy asked.

"Well, Rosalie, go to your room dear."

"Ok father." before I go I mouthed to Amy and Ian good luck and stormed out of the room.

Ian's POV

We were inside the office by now Rosalie's parents went out and I was sure that they were talking, I could tell that Amy was afraid so I hugged her, at my surprise she pulled me closer.

"Ian I am scared."

"Don't worry love I am here, I love you and I will let nothing touch or harm you." oh no, did I just tell her that...

"Y-you love me?"

"Well... yes Amy I do. And I want you to know that I am really sorry about my mother, about Korea, Venice, Paris, Australia everything and I am also..." she cut me with out a warning with the most pleasant way, she kissed me. When we broke apart she was blushing.

"Y-y-you must k-know when to s-shut u-up." But we didn't understand that we were at our time again and that everybody was looking at us.

"How we came back?"

"We brought you." Rosalie's parents said. "You would like to know who we are right. Well my name is Ian Kabra this is my wife Amy Cahill and we have to go." and they disappeared.

"So love we are together in 20 years with 2 kids hm?"

"Well yes it's the best for us."

"We had our love in an other time pretty weird."

"Yes, but I will love you again and again no matter what."

"Me too love me too."

**Me: DONE! Oh my eyes are burning!**

**Chris: Why?**

**Me: Because I was the one who sat in front of a computer for like 2 hours writing 3 one shots stories and 1 song fic!**

**Chris: Oh that's why. Anyway Isabel can you help me with something that I need?**

**Me: Call me Isabel one more time and you are not going to see your precious little Radizen Evan!**

**Chris: Haha I love our secret dialect! But if you aren't helping me I will give YOUR precious DRAGO to the sharks of the bakugan interspace!**

**Me: Don't harm my dragonoid! What do you want me to do?**

**Chris: Hack into Mohamed's computer?**

**Me: Oh yeah! Some fun! I am coming! Sorry about the bakugan threads but… anyway review!**


End file.
